On the Way Home
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: "The Wonder of Love" verse. The kids stay the night with their friends in the village while Rum takes Belle off on a deal with him. On the way back, smut ensues … on the back of the horse. Yeah, I know … sorry! (So not sorry :D)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time (more's the pity), nor do I own or have any legal right to its characters, venues, etc. However, the plot of "The Wonder of Love" and its subsequent ficlets belong solely to me.

 **Summary:** "The Wonder of Love" verse. The kids stay the night with their friends in the village while Rum takes Belle off on a deal with him. On the way back, smut ensues … on the back of the horse. Yeah, I know … sorry! (So not sorry :D)

 **Tags:** *Belle, *Rumpelstiltskin, *Established relationship, *The Wonder of Love verse, *Baelfire, *Morraine, *Granny Lucas, *Red/Ruby, *Peter, *Deals, *Smut, *Ficlet, *Plot – seriously? Not this time, *No angst – yeah, call Guinness, *Sex on the back of a horse, *Blame tumblr, *Blame Ripperblackstaff's prompts on tumblr

 **A/N:** Ok so I've been reading a lot of fics on tumblr and yes I came across one where Ripper prompted worringlyinnocent 'sex on the back of a horse'. Can I say I was more than a little intrigued? I hope no one gets offended that I wanted to try my hand at this, because I don't mean any harm. Just a different point of view, is all.

 **On the Way Home** **…**

By:

CharlotteAshmore

Vlad snorted irritably, wanting nothing more than to be set loose at a full gallop, and Rumpelstiltskin had a bit of trouble reigning him in. The horse was a reliable beast and made an exceptional lead for their carriage, but the moment the sorcerer settled onto his back, Vlad thought it was playtime and wanted to run. He never should have agreed to his wife's wishes.

" _Don't even go there, spinner_ ," the Dark One snickered from somewhere in the recesses of Rumpelstiltskin's mind. " _You give in to her demands far too easily. You're weak_ _… or rather she is your weakness. She'll be your downfall one of these days_."

The mage smiled, not even bothering to acknowledge the demon which shared his body and clung to his soul like a parasite. If anything, his precious little wife was his strength. She made him want to be a better man for her and the children and it gave him the strength to fight against the darkness. However … he was beginning to question his lack of mental fortitude which had made him agree to bring her along on his latest deal. It wasn't that he didn't want her with him … quite the contrary, but his little bride had a tendency to get herself in trouble. Thankfully, this time hadn't been due to any fault of hers.

It was Red's birthday, and to his shock … yes, outright shock and incredulous disbelief … the widow Lucas had sent her grandson, Peter, up the mountain to deliver an invitation to his children for the party. Belle had taken them down in the carriage the day of the party, and because it was being held late in the day, he'd agreed to allow them to spend the night. He'd been looking forward to having the castle to himself … alone … with his wife. Oh the possibilities were endless and he knew he was a lascivious bastard for some of the thoughts trampling through his mind. He was not expecting to be called upon for a deal. Especially one that would take him away overnight, leaving Belle alone.

Belle didn't like being alone, having been surrounded by servants, handmaidens and guards her entire life, and he wouldn't put her under any undue stress by leaving her. He had been about to send off a note to the king … he was on good terms with King Norbert and didn't want to disappoint the monarch … when Belle had suggested he take her with him. He'd known it would be a bad idea from the start. He didn't like the idea of mixing business with pleasure. What if someone tried to use her against him? What if someone tried to harm her … or worse yet, take her from him? No, it was a recipe for disaster.

And then she'd turned those crystal blue eyes upon his, pleading in their depths, and he'd caved in quicker than a dwarf mine. "Please, husband?" she'd purred, her dainty little fingers tugging gently at the ends of his hair. His Belle just didn't play fair.

"Um … well … I suppose it would hurt to allow you to come," he'd stammered like the lovesick fool he'd become since he'd met her.

Belle had thrown her arms about his neck, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Oh, I can't wait. I've never been that far north and it will be so amazing to see a bit of the realm. I've been cooped up for so much of my life … it will be an adventure!" She let go of him, heading towards the double doors which led out of the Great Hall, already wondering what she should pack. "We'll have to make a stop in the village. Do you think Granny would mind letting the children stay for a few days or should we take them with us?"

"We won't be gone for long, pet. We'll be traveling by magic."

Her face had fallen and his gut twisted as he recognized the disappointment coalescing on her lovely features. "Oh … I'd thought we would be taking the carriage."

How was he supposed to argue with that? So, he'd brought the carriage around and they'd set off. Widow Lucas had been more than thrilled to watch the Dark One's children for a few days once he'd waived her quarterly taxes. She'd even prepared a basket of pastries and such for Belle to bring along. The children were excited to be staying with their friends, his wife was pleased as punch to be going on a short journey and he didn't have to miss out on what was sure to be a lucrative deal. Everyone was happy.

Belle had ooh-ed and ahh-ed halfway across the realm and then been welcomed warmly by King Norbert. Of course, being the perfect little princess she'd been born to be, she'd taken it all in stride and charmed him thoroughly. It turned out that the king had wanted Rumpelstiltskin's own gold to be fashioned into a small crib for his 'granddaughter's' impending birth in exchange for a favor. Why not, Rumpelstiltskin had thought. The king would be happy, Cora would be ecstatic and he would have a favor from the monarch to store away for a rainy day. Who wouldn't be happy? Rumpelstiltskin's gold was the finest in the seven realms … even Midas's paled in comparison.

The portly monarch had given her a personal tour of the castle, and better yet … his stables. As he watched her get taken in by the unequalled horseflesh, Rumpelstiltskin briefly wondered if perhaps he should have dealt for a horse for her instead. Belle had promptly agreed to stay the night, not wanting to offend Norbert, but she'd given in to her husband's wishes to leave the next morning.

They'd made it nearly halfway home – "No, Rum, I don't want to travel by magic! – when the carriage had thrown a wheel. He'd barely lifted his hand to repair the damn thing when she'd turned those pleading sky blue eyes on him once more. "No magic. You promised we could travel by normal means."

"But, pet, this isn't going against that deal. I'm simply using a wee bit of magic to fix our means of transportation," he'd argued.

She'd shaken her head, her lips pursed into a little moue of displeasure. "It's unnecessary when we can ride Vlad the rest of the way. The blacksmith has already said he'd happily deliver the carriage home in the next few days."

He'd pulled a face of irritation, realizing she was right.

Now he was bored to tears as Vlad plodded sedately along the winding road beneath them, carrying them closer to home. Belle slept peacefully within the circle of his arms, her head lolling gently against his shoulder. It made his chest swell with pride that she trusted him so implicitly with her safety. He nuzzled his nose behind her ear, utterly content. He'd never had such a delicious traveling companion before. Belle had changed his life so much in the short time they'd been married, and he knew he was better for it. And she seemed to be just as happy as he was. It made him wonder if the insatiable desire they shared would ever wane.

If she hadn't been so stubborn about seeing the realm – not that he blamed her or would deny her the pleasure – they could have gone home and had some time to themselves before going to fetch the children, he pouted. His fingers – ever fidgeting – traced lazy circles along her belly. It was warm in the lowlands, a light spring breeze lifting the tendrils of hair that framed her face which had escaped the ribbon at her nape. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he rested his chin on her shoulder and was treated to a tantalizing view of the low décolletage of her sapphire gown.

The Dark One sniggered in the back of Rumpelstiltskin's mind. " _You don't have to give in to boredom y'know_ ," he trilled. " _Not when you have her to play with, spinner_."

He arched a brow, considering for a moment that the demon might have for once come up with a delightful idea. "Go away," he thought. If he was going to attempt this, he didn't need constant pointers from the voice in his head. Already he could feel the blood leaving his head and venturing south. _Oh this is so not a good idea_ …

He shifted in the wide saddle, silently thanking the gods for his magic which had provided him with one large enough for the both of them. Now if he could just work out the mechanics in his head. A smug smirk bloomed on his thin lips as it came together in his mind, and if he didn't have an armful of his lovely wife, he'd be rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped the reins around the pommel, freeing his hands as he buried his nose in the crook of her soft neck, breathing her in. The fingers of his right hand rubbed together indecisively as he tried to make up his mind as to whether he should proceed. She'd yet to spurn his advances, but he really hated the idea of taking advantage. He'd always stop if she uttered the first sound of protest. Was there really any harm in touching? He smiled as the first little pearl button along her bodice popped free, gaining confidence as the second and a third followed swiftly behind it.

His hand slipped easily into her bodice and beneath the thin white chemise beneath her gown, cupping her breast in his palm. The blackened nail of his thumb scraped lightly over her nipple, sending a little jolt of desire rocketing through him as she arched into his touch. He looked down at her sleeping profile, her lips parting on a blissful sigh, but still she did not wake. She must have been more fatigued than he'd thought from the trip. His cock twitched as her hips shunted back to press against his burgeoning erection, and he bit off a low moan before it could disturb her slumber.

Rumpelstiltskin had always wondered if Belle was happy – despite her constant assurances – had always wondered if she dreamed of a handsome prince who would come to rescue her from the beast. Those thoughts died a rapid death as her head lolled on his shoulder and his name fell from her lips. Fiery heat blazed through his veins as he pulled her back tightly against him, her soft curves melting into his lean lines. A surge of possessiveness joined the lust gathering in his loins and he nipped lightly at her nape, his lips hot, his tongue even hotter as it darted out to taste her.

The hand about her waist slipped down to her voluminous skirts, slowly drawing them up over her milky thighs. She'd balked at first about riding astride, but now he was pleased that she'd given in to his request as his eyes feasted on her creamy flesh. So beautiful, so perfect … and all his. He didn't waste a moment of the time they had, using a bit of magic to free her of her stockings and garters. A bit more and her petticoat and knickers had disappeared into the ether. She shifted restlessly as the warm spring breeze came in contact with the dampness between her thighs.

Belle keened low in her throat as his fingertips traced along the cleft of her womanhood, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings, confusion marring her smooth brow. The slow rocking gait of the animal beneath them, the dense forest that lined either side of the road and her husband playing her body like a fiddle registered on her as her lips parted on a gasp. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

She shivered as he ran his wet tongue up the column of her neck to lightly nip at her ear. "Yes, dearest?" he asked, sliding his fingers through her folds, his thumb circling her clit, his other hand giving her breast a light squeeze as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

His little wife arched her back, her nails digging into his thighs through his leather trousers. He closed his eyes for a moment as his engorged cock strained painfully against his laces. "R-Rum! We're outside … on the bloody road … in broad daylight!" she panted. She could barely think coherently, much less speak at all with his hand firmly wedged between her thighs. "Should we even be doing this?" she asked, turning her head to gaze up into his smoldering amber eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth claimed hers in a gentle kiss, his tongue gliding along her lower lip until she moaned and opened for him. A wave of dizziness assaulted him as he dipped his fingers into her honeyed entrance and thrust inside, her walls fluttering madly around his digits as she approached her orgasm. And then he stopped, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he withdrew his hand and looked down into her heavily lidded eyes. "Would you like me to stop, pet? Far be it for me to wound your delicate sensibilities," he purred playfully.

Belle bit her lip in indecision. Her body thrummed with desire and she wanted nothing more than the release she'd been working towards, but she wanted him inside her. "No, I don't want you to stop, but I don't see how it's going to be possible to do this."

His lips returned to her throat, trailing a burning path from her ear to the curve where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth scoring it gently, suckling at her flesh and then laving it with his tongue to ease the sting. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," she moaned, writhing in the saddle before him.

The mage's heart swelled at her easy acceptance of him. Each time she promised her trust in him, it was more and more precious. He stored those feelings for later, the ache in his cock a definite distraction. He wanted fulfillment, but more importantly he wanted the same for his Belle. He patted her right thigh and she looked up at him, puzzled. "Throw your leg over and shift sideways." She didn't hesitate to do as he'd asked as he held her skirt out of the way. He helped her turn until her legs were carefully draped over his thighs as she faced him, spreading her skirts out behind her across the saddle.

Belle's eyes widened as his hands settled on her hips, holding her firmly, protectively in his grasp. "I still don't see –"

He looked as if he were in pain as he called upon every deity he'd ever heard of to grant him control over his raging passion. "Unlace me, pet." he pleaded. "I promise not to let you fall."

Her hands went to the leather ties on his trousers and worked furiously to free him as her lips met his. Her husband trembled as her hand wrapped around his length, her thumb circling about the head and spreading the moisture she found there. He was thick and heavy as she stroked him and she wanted nothing more than to have him buried within her. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as his hands curled around the soft swell of her bottom and lifted her. She held tightly to his shoulders with one hand as she lined him up with her entrance with the other.

Rumpelstiltskin held her tightly to him as he slid into her tight sheath, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as she enveloped him in her welcoming heat. "Gods, you feel incredible," he whispered against her skin, his lips worshipping the precious gift in his arms.

Belle keened, wrapping her arms about his neck, her fingers slipping into the softness of his hair to hold him to her. "Rumpel …" she whined plaintively. "How …"

When he was certain he had a firm grasp on his raging need, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tightened his knees against the saddle. It was all the encouragement Vlad needed to burst out into a full gallop. Rumpelstiltskin gripped tightly to her, one arm about her back and his hand wrapped securely around the pommel as with each hoof beat pounding against the dirt road, his cock slid in and out of her silky folds.

She tightened her legs about his hips, meeting his every thrust, her eyes locked with his revealing every one of her emotions … need, want, astonishment. It had to be the most erotic moment of his life and he'd lived longer than he'd dreamed possible. Fire raced through his veins as she slid along his length, clenching, grasping, urging him towards his peak. His Belle came with a cry which startled the birds into flight, her nails digging into his nape as she screamed his name.

She trembled in his arms, afraid to let go as he followed her into bliss, clutching him to her as he rained the softest of kisses along her collarbone. His breathing was heavily labored, but he had enough insight to click his tongue so Vlad would slow back to a walk.

Rumpelstiltskin cradled her face in his hands and kissed her gently, leaving little sipping kisses along her lower lip. "Dear one, you are such a joy to me. Not many would have dared …"

"Many? Try _any_ ," she teased, returning his affection. She groaned at the loss of contact as he softened enough to slip out of her. She cuddled closer and rested her head on his shoulder, just content in the moment. "You bring me untold joy as well, my husband."

Regretfully, their time growing short, he used his magic to clean them up and set them to rights in the saddle. "I don't think I mind quite as much traveling by normal means anymore," he chuckled as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"Darling, that was by no means normal, but … I quite enjoyed it too," she admitted as she began to recognize landmarks that heralded the village near their home. "Just one thing?"

He dropped a kiss to her temple as he took up the reins and wrapped them around his fist. "What's that, pet?"

"Do you think I could possibly have my knickers back?"

 **A/N: I have never written anything like this in my life. *runs to hide under desk* Gods, Ripper, I hope you enjoyed this with your quadruped obsession lol.**


End file.
